Her Game of Madness
by Be Obscene
Summary: Hit Girl tries to prove herself to Batman by taking on the Joker and Harley Quinn only to fall under the spell of the Joker's gas. Some strong language and sexual content. Harley/Hit-Girl femslash!
1. Chapter 1

**In this story I took some liberties with the universe of both Kick-Ass and Batman. As if Hit Girl/Harley Quinn wasn't strange enough an idea haha. Well I hope you like. Let me know what you think. I'll try to follow up soon!**

Mindy had been on the run for 2 years. She couldn't go back to New York. She was on the FBI's most wanted list after her vigilante behaviour. She thought about fleeing across the border, Canada maybe. Crime fighting was all her father taught her, all she ever knew about. At a truck stop diner she watched a news broadcast about a series of crimes by a notorious gang leader and it looked like he was going to be striking again and it was going to be big. Mindy was doing her best not to bring attention to herself but it seemed like this was her calling, this could get the police on her side. She just had to get a map and figure out where this Gotham City was.

* * *

Thugs dressed in strange masks and armed to the teeth were loading shipments of weapons on the back of a truck in back of an old warehouse. Out of the shadows jumped a small figure dressed in purple; she wielded a long staff.

"Not this bullshit tonight!" One of the masked goons pulled his piece out from his hip.

The fast purple heroine struck him in the face with the staff and did her best to fight off the others but some of them were quicker and landed a few hits to her body, some to her face. She was knocked on her ass and looked to be in deep trouble as she was surrounded by Smiley Faces, Wolf heads and Clown masks. She heard a swooping sound and yells of terror. Gun fire and the men thrown about but she couldn't see the one doing it. She picked herself up and that's when she saw him. This towering figure, dressed all in black with a cape. But no this was not the man who trained her. This was a man dressed as a bat. He walked right past her to investigate the truck. He grabbed something and headed back to his car, armoured and also black. Mindy followed him, running up and trying to think of something to say but he stopped and turned to her, she almost fell down again.

"Uh..."

"Go home!" He proceeded to get into the car without looking back.

"But, wait! I can..." The vehicle revved up and shot out of there into the night like a crack of thunder.

She went out every night trying to find out who this guy was. Clearly he had been at this longer than she had. It had been almost a whole week. She found different ledges to spy from. She used night vision goggles but just couldn't seem to see anything though on her hunt for this... 'Man-Bat?' she managed to save a few people from muggings; she had no more leads on this gangster. She perched herself on a new ledge and this was the night she saw him for the second time. He snuck up right in front of her.

She was shocked, almost falling backward, he helped her stay seated, "I'm only going to tell you this once. Stay out of it!"

"I'm sorry, please. I could help you. I've been doing this as long as I can remember...My name is Hit Girl, sir, " she said, saluting him, "I heard word about your city and I would like to team up with you to take down this Joker."

He remained silent through this and finally spoke up, "No. I work alone."

She found herself getting more intimidated the longer he stared down at her, "B-But, I think I could really help. I've fought worse fuckers."

"I've been watching you. This is more than you can handle. Go home, Miss McCready and leave this to me. This city is my responsibility."

"So you're telling me you don't think I have what it takes?"

"I am telling you to back down now or there will be...consequences."

He was about to jump down off the roof when Mindy lost her cool, "Hey, Bat-Douche!" He stopped and turned to her once more, "I'll show you what I'm made of. I'll bring him in!"

"It would be stupid of you to try. You aren't just dealing with him. You're dealing with her too. Listen to me when I say back down." With those parting words he jumped down. Mindy ran over and leaned over the edge to see him gliding with his cape.

"Show off, " Mindy muttered. This guy was dark and mysterious but he was also being a huge dick. She'd show him, she'd put a stop to this clown's plans and bring him, his girlfriend and his whole payroll in dead or alive.

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse down by the docks there was indeed plans underway for all of Gotham. The gangster known as The Joker had been working on a chemical that was being contained in these huge glass cylinders. It was heavily guarded but Mindy managed to get enough ammunition to snipe and school these fools. She was surprised by just how easy it was to locate; maybe this Bat guy wasn't nearly as sharp as he appeared.

Once she took care of the goons she dropped down through a skylight into the warehouse. Inside she found only one person guarding the cylinders and she looked batshit crazy. She had clown makeup on and was dressed very scantily clad with a tight white top and short shorts with heels.

She was startled by the gun fire only briefly, she wasn't scared, she knew the caped crusader himself would be trying something, "Well your new! Where's Bats?"

Mindy pointed two 9mm's at this clown chick, "Back away from those! Now!"

"Ha! So he's giving his kid sidekicks guns now? I guess the old man has flipped. I like that!"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"My that's some mouth on you! Kiss your mother with that?"

"Listen, cunt!"

"No! You listen you little dweeb! Mr.J's gonna be back any minute and you're gonna be in a whole mess of trouble! I can hardly wait!" she laughed.

"Who designed your outfit? A 13 year old boy?"

The clown woman clapped her hands, "Oh, you're a girl! Took me a minute!"

"You're going downtown, clown-bitch! I'm sending you back to whatever sorry ass whore circus you came from!"

"Ooh! I'm shaking! What do they call you?"

"Hit Girl!"

"Sorry, Tit Girl?" She laughed mockingly.

"HIT GIRL!" Mindy was having just about enough of her.

"Sorry! Sorry! But you gotta admit it has a nice ring to it."

Mindy got closer, the clown backed up slowly with her hands still up, getting ever so closer to the table. "You go for anything and I shoot!" Mindy ordered.

"You don't have the balls, kid!" She did try to run. Mindy started firing both guns at her, "Shit! She wasn't bluff'n!" She jumped behind a table as Mindy opened fire again until her clips ran out.

"What do I call you? Clown Woman?"

She laughed in a snarky tone, "I ain't no nerd like you! I'm Harley Quinn! That ain't gonna matter much to you in about ten seconds!" She waited for Mindy to reload and that's when she made her move, running and tackling her to the floor. Mindy was a lot stronger than what she was anticipating as she rolled her and pinned her to the cold, wet floor. "Fuck you! Fuck you!" Mindy punched her hard in the face. Harley kicked her, sending her to somersault backward but still maintain her stance.

"Quit smiling! I'm going to kick those teeth in!" Harley waved her over to come and try. The older woman managed to get the upper hand, she brought Mindy down and choked her, gripping her neck under her thigh. Mindy was losing conciousness. Her body went limp and Harley thought her problems were over. She was going to remove the obvious wig and mask to figure who she was but Mindy 's eyes opened and she clocked that lunatic in the face.

Harley doubled back and laughed despite some blood, "You got a lot of fight in you don't you?"

Mindy took out her butterfly knife and demonstrated what she could so with it, distracting Harley before she threw it her way. It looked like it nailed her right in the shoulder. She fell back behind a table. Mindy went over to check. Harley was slumped over on her side. Mindy extended an arm to move her but Harley surprised her by shooting her in the face. A red gas shot out of this hairdryer like gun. Mindy stumbled backward. She felt weird. Her vision was clouded and all she could see was pink. Harley cackled. Soon Mindy was laughing too as she tried feeling her way around.

Harley grabbed hold of her, squeezing her shoulders, "Not so fast. You ain't going nowhere." She could see Harley's face, that wicked smile. Mindy was feeling overwhelmed and absolutely head over heels.

 **Uh oh! What has Mindy gotten herself into? To Be Continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What will Harley subject Mindy to? Please review! Thanks for reading.**

Mindy's mouth stretched wider than it ever had before. Harley had seen the effects of the Joker's laughing gas before but normally the victim would be dropping dead by now unless this girl had some super ability she wasn't aware of.

"Wow, Miss Quinn. What big eyes you have...," Mindy looked absolutely starstruck.

Harley was finding this amusing, this gas wasn't poisonous it was like some kind of love potion and this little caped crusader was completely into her. She got awfully quiet though for a second.

"Something wrong, sweetheart?"

"No. I'm just admiring your beauty," she said with her eyes widened in surprise without blinking once.

Harley laughed and massaged her arms as she pulled her in closer. "You are really something else aren't you? Let's take this silly thing off." She grabbed Mindy's purple wig and flung it across the room. Mindy's long blonde hair bounced and Harley liked what she saw. "Now why would you cover your head up with when you've got hair like that?"

"To protect my secret identity," Mindy laughed; her mask still tightly on.

Harley realized their chests were touching and it felt like Mindy was hiding something under that tight uniform. "Are you smuggling grapefruit under there or what?" Mindy went along with everything she said with a giggle or a nod. Harley unzipped the purple jacket slowly to reveal Mindy's impressive cleavage. "Well it looks like I just found the dynamic duo! Damn, you really are Tit Girl!" Healthy C-cups were hidden under there this whole time and Harley knew those girls needed some air.

"I really like that name, Miss Quinn," she grinned.

"Oh, please, call me Harley," she razed.

"Whatever you say, Harley," she showing off those white teeth now, unbelievably irresistible.

"Anything I say, huh?" The mischievous clown lifted an eyebrow. "Ok. Let's see how athletic you are. Take off your costume, Tit Girl."

Mindy stripped down to her white bra and panties, standing with legs spread and hands on her hips.

"Now let's see what you got! Give me some jumping Jacks! " Mindy did just that, obeying her every word. She sat back and watched the girl humiliate herself for her own entertainment. She filmed Mindy's actions on her cell phone. Mindy was working up quite a sweat. "Cartwheels!" It seemed there was nothing she couldn't do. "Twerk!" Mindy got close to Harley and shook her behind for her, a tight behind but there was some wobble. After a while Harley ran out of things and was getting tired.

Mindy sat in her lap, "Anything else, Harley? I love pleasing you."

"Hmm..lick my shoes!" Harley stood up and Mindy got on her knees. She went down and licked her high heeled shoes. She laughed evilly, "would you even do my legs?" Mindy looked up at her as she licked the woman's pale legs all the way up to her thighs. She ended with a kiss that sent a shiver up Harley's spine. "Mm. Nicely done, Tit Girl. I'm sure your Bat friend will be wondering where you are," she seemed a bit bummed out acknowleding this short time of power.

"That bat man wouldn't let me be his sidekick," Mindy pouted.

"Really? What a moron," then Harley had an epiphany, "Wait. He doesn't even know you're here does he?"

Mindy shook her head, "Nope! Nobody does!"

"Hmm, interesting." Harley put a finger to her chin to ponder, "I've always wanted my own kid sidekick. I'm sure Mr J would just adore you just as much as me." She held Mindy's face in her hand.

"You really mean it, Harley? I can be your sidekick?"

"Sure you can, kid. You'll have way more fun being my sidekick than Batsy's."

"Yeah!" Mindy laughed, "Fuck, Batsy!"

Harley enjoyed how quickly she was learning how to be as downright bad as her. With Mindy still on the floor, Harley tried calling Joker to see what was keeping him but it went straight to voice mail. She texted him and sent the video of Mindy. "Where on Earth could he be? I hate it when he's late!" Harley felt some agressive rubbing in one of her legs and nearly dropped her phone. Mindy was humping Harley's leg, moaning loudly as she did like a lunatic.

"Tit Girl!" Harley exclaimed in mild shock. Mindy wasn't stopping, grinding up against her like that. Harley looked away and sighed, "Ok. Finish up and head to bed."

* * *

Harley was still on duty to watch the warehouse and with all of the previous goons exposed of by Mindy, she was forced to sleep on an old cot with Mindy sleeping at the foot of the cot like a dog. Harley had trouble getting any sleep, out of loneliness she grabbed a hold of Mindy and snuggled her close.

"What do you want me to do, Harley?"

"Nothin," she whispered into her ear, "Just keep me company. Tomorrow I'll teach you how to really please me. I'll take you out on the streets and show you how us bad guys go to work. How you like that my lil' super freak?"

Mindy had drifted back to sleep. Harley soon followed.

 **More soon, that's a promise ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mindy and Harley get into some trouble. Some sexual content and mild hijinks. Please review!**

Mindy sat in a makeup chair in front of a large mirror. She sat still as clown makeup was applied to her face. Harley leaned, looking over Mindy's shoulder at her twin.

"There that looks better! Now let's put a smile on that face!"

She got out her own ruby red lipstick and smeared it across Mindy's lips. Mindy laughed maniacally, "I love it, Harley!"

"Looks like you're ready for a night on the town!" She walked her over to a standup mirror and presented her with a new outfit. "I made a few alterations to your suit. Kept the skirt. But now you can show off your legs!"

Mindy put the new suit on, armless purple jacket and skirt, underneath all she had on was a G-string. Harley let her keep the boots because she didn't look like Sue could handle heels. Mindy did a twirl as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Purple is my favorite color!"

"Mine too," Harley smiled, looking over her handy work. She put a stop to Mindy's twirling for a second and held her from behind. "I also gave your bongos some lift!" She squeezed Mindy's breasts to illustrate her point.

"Wow! You're so smart, Harley!"

Harley turned and faced her; without the wig and mask she looked a lot better. "What say we paint this town red, huh?"

Mindy nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

Harley decided to give her a little warm up just to see what she was capable of. She lent her her bat and Mindy got to smashing car and store front windows. She kept a look out to make sure no one was around.

"Alright, that's enough for now, little me, let's bag some loot and scoot."

They turned a dark corner and bumped into a young couple all dressed up. The sight of these two freakish clown women was enough to scare anyone half to death even in this crime ridden city.

"Don't hurt us, please!" The man tried handing his watch to Harley but his girlfriend pulled out some mace, spraying Mindy. Mindy instinctively shielded herself but still managed to get some of that shit sprayed in her eyes. She grabbed the mace, almost breaking the woman's hand. Harley snatched the man's wallet, "Thanks, creep!" She shoved him and kicked the woman while she was distracted by her sprained wrist.

Mindy's eyes were stinging bad and Harley knew they were going to have to cut this crime spree a little shorter than planned. She sat Mindy down by a dumpster and stole a bottle of water from a convenience store. She came back and rinsed her eyes out, "I know it hurts like a mother, Tit Girl but this is the best I can do."

Something alerted her attention, a shadow jumping down at the end of that filthy back of the store. Harley took out her pistol and fired at it. But it got closer, getting bigger and bigger. It's figure becoming more apparent with that long cloak and cape and pointed ears. She fired another two shots before grabbing Mindy. She knew it was pointless running, she knew he was fast and probably already guessed where she was headed, she couldn't give away the warehouse 's location.

"What's happening?" Mindy kept up but her vision was still blurred.

"Bats! We gotta move!" Harley ordered her.

They were out of the Batman's sight, so close. "Bats?" Mindy exclaimed. She put up a fight with Harley to get free. "Let me at him!"

"No!" Harley struggled.

"I'll protect you, Harley! I can take him!"

Harley took hold of Mindy's face and looked her in the eyes, "Just my kind of crazy, kid, but we gotta protect Mr.J's supply or else he's going to be furious!"

"You got it, Harley!" She saluted.

They hid for a while in the back of an old shop until Harley was positive the coast was clear. Of course with all of her run ins with this rodent she knew that he could surprise her by springing out of nowhere. She had her gun ready while Mindy readied the bat. They looked left in right and booked it.

Both were out of breath and laughing. Harley picked Mindy up in her arms. "So proud of you, Tit Girl!"

"You mean you're not mad that I didn't smash those two's heads in?"

Harley hugged her tight, it was like she was meeting a long lost sister or BFF for the first time. She heard some grunts coming from her bosom. Mindy was getting uncomfortable, the hug of course going on longer than either anticipated. Mindy started pushing on Harley but she wasn't letting go. That's when Mindy finally said, "What are you doing?" This seemed strange, her voice was in such a grouchy tone.

"Sorry, am I crushing your ribs, Tit Girl?"

"Tit Girl?" Mindy finally pushed free and stared down Harley. She looked ready for a fight. "What the hell is going on?"

"Uh oh," Harley knew Hit Girl was back, the gas must've worn off. "Come on, you remember me? Harley? Your partner in crime? I did your makeup!"

Mindy checked her reflection in a grime coveted window, she was just about ready for a nervous breakdown. "Ah! You turned me into you!"

"Yeah! Pretty neat, right?" Harley smiled widely.

"Fucking shit!" Mindy tried wiping the white makeup off her face but only smeared the red lipstick around.

Harley slowly walked over to a table with one of the gas guns, "Now calm down, Tit Girl. You just need another dose of medicine. You can trust me I'm a doctor." She went for the gun but Mindy swooped in and grabbed the butt of it just as Harley grabbed the other end. The two pulled back and forth, straining themselves. Harley tried aiming the gun at Mindy and hurt her fingers getting to the trigger. She got the trigger but the gun was pointed up at her. Mindy let go and let Harley blast herself.

Harley staggered backward like a drunk, nearly falling down but maintained some balance. Her vision for Mindy was all hazy. She became lost in her feelings and couldn't concentrate on anything else.

"Now where are the rest of my things?" Harley looked so lost and dazed, "Do you hear me, bitch?"

Harley immediately stood at attention, "Yes, ma'am!"

Mindy lifted an eyebrow, unsure what to make of whatever game she was playing here. "Lead me to my things!"

Harley did so and didn't fight her on it. Once Mindy wiped her face with a rag she was ready to take Harley back to that douche called Batman. "Now it's time to go to jail. Not before I take you to the big guy though."

"Ok, Hit Girl!" Harley smiled so wide it had to have hurt her face.

"What's your deal?"

"I just want to please ya!" She maintained the same face.

Mindy frowned and said, "Alright, hands out."

Harley obeyed and Mindy snapped the cuffs on her, "Ooh!" Harley exclaimed, "Now I'm like your prisoner!"

"You do as I say!"

"I'd never think otherwise!"

"What's with this gas? You'll do anything I want?"

"Uh-huh, absolutely," the demented clown nodded.

Mindy couldn't remember much of anything after she was gassed so believed this could be the real deal, a mindless slave for at least 24 hours, plenty of time to have her booked. Harley walked next to Mindy as they left the warehouse.

"What did I do earlier?" Mindy questioned her.

"Oh, not much, " Harley thought hard, "Well there was that bit where you humped my leg!"

"I WHAT?!" Mindy shouted.

 **What will these two get into next? Find out next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, final chapter! I made this one a little longer. It was an interesting experiment. Keep a look out for a new story coming soon, a crossover of Cabin in the Woods and the new Strangers: Prey at Night movie.**

Mindy escorted Harley outside in handcuffs and immediately encountered the big guy. "Oh, great!"

"Want me to kill him?" Harley whispered into her ear.

Mindy tried pushing her aside. "Mindy...," he began.

She walked right up to him, she wasn't taking anymore of his crap, it was on. "So you think I'M going to just hand her over to you? I just did all of the work, asshole!"

"Calm down now, Mindy!"

"Don't even think for one second that I'm going to let you have her because you're like king of this city or something!" He cleared his throat. It took Mindy longer than it should have to realize she had let go of Harley and left her to stand by herself as she ranted at this dark superhero. She ran back to Harley who remained standing perfectly still with this disturbed smile on her face.

"What's wrong with her?"

"A lot," Mindy scoffed, "But whatever that gas the Joker has in there is it can pretty much make people do your bidding. It effected me for at least 24 hours."

Harley cut in, "SHE HUMPED MY..."

Mindy placed a hand over her mouth. "What are you going to do?" Mindy asked him bluntly, "Say you did everything? Fine see if I care!"

Before he could say anything, a purple lambourgini sped by. The Joker and he no doubt saw the Bat's vehicle. "Stay with her!" He ordered gravely. He jumped into his ride and chased after the purple streak into the night.

Harley hugged Mindy from behind her, "So your name is Mindy." When it looked like she was going to cop a feel, Mindy grabbed her hands, thinking about breaking them. She looked down at her bare wrists. Harley pulled the cuffs out from strap of her panties.

"You want me to put these back on, boss?"

"Grrr!" Mindy was getting so frustrated that she wanted to strangle her. "Back inside!" Harley led the way back in. She seated Harley down. "Stay!" She drew a finger at her. She proceeded to get a drink from a vending machine. She came back and sat across from her.

"You going to interrogate me?" Harley asked happily.

"Believe me, if I had a car battery I'd get you talking!"

"Wow that's hot!" Mindy rolled her eyes, "So are you going to take me away from all of this?"

Mindy frowned, "You're going to jail maybe a padded cell."

"Too bad...I was liking you more than Mr.J." she said biting her lip.

"It's just the gas," Mindy sighed and looked away from her, she was getting impatient.

"I really like having fun with you, Mindy, " she climbed up onto the table, looking her over seductively.

Mindy held her hands out in protest which Harley took for her wanting to feel the goods so she heaved her chest forward. Mindy quickly withdrew her hands and cowered innocently as Harley sat down in her lap looking comically huge in comparison to her. "What's the matter kid, never heard of a little foreplay?" She stroked Mindy's chin playfully.

Mindy found her too heavy to move despite her being a fairly thin body. She couldn't escape and she couldn't stop her from lifting up and tossing that pesky tight t-shirt aside. Her red bra shown. Mindy just wanted to close her eyes and for this all to be over soon. Harley bounced up and down on Mindy making her breasts shake in the process. Mindy grabbed hold of her to put a stop to it but she couldn't get over the sensation of touching those firm abs, soft skin. Harley saw just how in awe she was.

"Ah, you're adorable ain't ya?"

Mindy wasn't sure why she kept pressing her hands over Harley's naked stomach, it made her feel weird but she had no desire to stop.

"You like girls?" She asked in a husky voice.

Mindy gulped and then watched as the bra came off. Mindy's eyes danced as those big pale boobs bounced in front of her. Harley squeezed and played with her breasts. Mindy was speechless. She heard her heart beat racing faster and faster. She made these noises these murmurs.

"You should meet them," she pulled Mindy's hands in and made her fell those beautiful gifts. Mindy's face read' horrified wonder'. Then without warning she shoved her face into them. Harley tilted her head back and laughed. She got Mindy our of her clothes and got her to play with her breasts too. She latched her lips onto Mindy's more supple ones. Mindy was enjoying the taste and feel of this, she had never kissed anyone but Dave before she left New York. She could only imagine what her father would think of her doing this.

"He'll be back any minute!" Mindy stressed, backing up.

Harley stroked her cheek, "No he won't. Knowing Mr.J he'll be out all night."

"I've never done this before," Mindy hesitated.

Harley pressed her breasts into Mindy's, so much bigger than the 18 year old's that it looked like they were devouring her.

Harley slid a finger down Mindy's lips. "You don't need to worry about a thing."

"I'm not a lesbian...," Mindy argued pitifully.

"Neither am I but I'm not going to knock it til I try it!" She laughed. Mindy laughed too and that was enough for both of them to induldge in carnal pleasure. Just as much as her breasts were devouring Mindy's, Harley's mouth looked like it was devouring her face. Both found it impossible to slow down, moaning into one another and every so often parting to catch their breath. They fell out of the chair holding them and rolled on the hard cold floor. Their bodies intertwined they started tribbing, something Harley knew she could coax Mindy into trying. They were restless, sweating as they grinded on each other, not taking their eyes off one another in this heated, passionate moment.

Harley then got Mindy to lie back as she rubbed her breast over her slit, she was so soaking wet already. She touched her clit with her hard nipple. Mindy had never touched herself before so the feeling was unbelievable.

"Fuck!" She cried out as the demented woman continued to get her off.

"Yeah I knew you'd love it!" She crawled over her and let Mindy suck the juices off her nipple. "I knew you were bad, Mindy," she smiled devilishly down at her grinning, guilty face. "Now I want you to eat my ass!"

Mindy didn't like that idea, "No."

Harley pouted, "But, Mindy we're having so much fun."

"No. I want you to eat mine," Mindy said confidently.

Harley smile stretched far and wide, "Ok, boss!" She saluted down at her and quickly changed position. Mindy turned over getting on all fours. Mindy looked back to see Harley getting down. In response, Mindy shook her butt at her. Harley dove into her ass and Mindy immediately moaned at what she was feeling. Her eyes were rolling in the back of her head. But then suddenly everything stopped. "Huh? What gives?" She looked back at her to see what the hold up was.

Harley looked disoriented, "What the hell? Whose ass is this? You've got some serious junk in the trunk!"

"Hey!"

"What gives, Tit Girl?" Harley barked.

"Seriously?" For some reason Harley wasn't effected as long as her. Probably not enough gas.

"Damn, this stuff is a hell of a drug..."

Mindy stood up, hands at her hips, furious that playtime was over, "Great! So now what?"

Harley thought it over. She smiled back at Mindy, wiggling her eyebrows.

* * *

The Batman lost sight of Joker and decided to make a short cut back to the warehouse in the off chance he might go back for Harley. His car nowhere in sight he parked the Batmobile and went inside to check on the women.

"Mindy?" He called out. Silence. He didn't like this.

At the other end of the building, Mindy was using Harley's big purple dildo on her. Mindy never thought of dealing with a criminal this way but at least for the most part it kept her out of trouble. Harley ordered her to get down on her knees and start licking pussy as her job was far from over. Mindy couldn't believe she was still doing this. She surprised herself as she went down on the clown. Harley pulled on the back of the blonde's head as she had the best orgasm of her life.

Neither knew they were not alone. They were finishing each other off in the 69 position. The shadow of the Bat draped over them.

* * *

Harley was hunched over in the corner of a padded cell in Arkham Asylum. It had been six weeks since she'd seen Bats, Joker or Mindy. She wasn't sure why Mindy made such an impression on her, she hardly even knew her for two days. She knew she wouldn't be kept here very long, she never was, they could never keep any criminal in here.

Outside a new psychiatrist was making her rounds. Long white coat, blonde hair in a ponytail, black heeled shoes clicking on the floor. Harley's cell door opened. She turned to her 'doctor' and once she saw the face behind these big rimmed glasses she thought she losing her mind all over again.

"Miss Quinn," the 'doctor' greeted.

"Tit Girl?" Harley raised an eyebrow.

Mindy sighed and peeked outside to make sure they had absolute privacy. Harley moved closer to her to get a better look.

"What you got a degree since the last time I seen ya?"

"I'm here because the bat-dick wants to recruit you but the only way to do that is for me to bust you out."

"Recruit? Does he have all of his screws loose?"

"It seems so because I've been training with him since we put you away."

Harley just shook her head and laughed, "You arrest me and now you want to break me out?"

"He thinks you can help us find him, the Joker."

"I don't think I ever want to see that bastard again! He always ditches me. I'm always the fall guy!"

"If you help take him down then maybe you can be part of our team."

"Team up with that crazy? I don't think so!"

Mindy put on her best seductive smile, "You don't have to be his sidekick, you can be mine."

Harley couldn't resist that smile but she pouted, "What do you mean sidekick?"

Mindy rolled her eyes, "Come on, I've got to get you up to the roof."

They managed to walk up to the roof without alerting anyone. Batman was supposed to pick them up there. Mindy got Harley out of her straight jacket and put a metal collar around her neck.

"What's this? What am I your dog now?"

"Can't take any chances. He doesn't trust you yet. You misbehave you get zapped. Got it?"

"So, does that mean we don't get to have no fun like before?" She asked a little saddened.

Mindy thought it over, "As crazy as it sounds I really did like it."

"Join the club."

"Gas or no gas, I kind of would like to see where this goes."

"You want a girlfriend?" Harley but her lip and looked at her like a shy schoolgirl.

Mindy nodded. She thought a better introduction of herself was in order, "Mindy McCready."

"Dr. Harleen Quinzel," Harley stuck out her hand.

"I already knew that you nutjob!" Mindy laughed. She brought Harley into a kiss, managing to sneak a butt squeeze in there.

The Bat - copter approached. Neither noticed, they were just too into the moment. Of course both knew they had to be getting off of this roof soon and get to work.

 **THE END**

 **Thank you for following. Maybe I will do something again with these two in the future. Until next time peace out!**


End file.
